


I love you

by RobineBlack



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (not that that is anything new), Awkward Cullen, Cullen is amused, Drinking, Drunk Inquisitor, F/M, Fluff, Funny, I love writing drunk people btw, cullen doesn't know what to do, iron bull is no help, the inquisitor says something important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobineBlack/pseuds/RobineBlack
Summary: Evelynn Trevelyan was a Mature adult, with a capital M. So when Bull asked her out for a drink after they had killed their first dragon, she didn’t think twice about it. She could handle herself, she had just killed a dragon for Andraste's sake! Or that one time the Inquisitor made a complete fool out of herself in front of her Commander instead of the other way around.





	1. Lynn

Evelynn Trevelyan was a Mature adult, with a capital M. She prided herself on her calm and collected way of dealing with things and she knew that she was often the person people looked to when they needed guidance.

Not only that, but she had a surprisingly high tolerance for alcohol, which only added to her sophisticated air. Especially when she was the only half-sober person surrounded by a bunch of inebriated people trying to sing a remake of Dance in Denerim Square because the original “had too few dogs in it”. (Her father had a bunch of Fereldan merchants over, it was a weird couple of days.)

So when Bull asked her out for a drink after they had killed their first dragon, she didn’t think twice about it. She was Evelynn Trevelyan, Lynn for her friends, and she could drink anyone under the table while maintaining the superiority of a Mature adult.

Okay, maybe she couldn’t drink a Qunari under the table, but damn it, she was at least going to try to match him.

She squared her shoulders and opened the door to the tavern.

* * *

 

Dear Maker, how strong was this drink? Lynn felt her eyes watering, and that was only after one gulp.

While she was struggling with her drink she could hear Bull talking about how dragons were sacred for Qunari, and what was that phrase he just said? Taasid- something, something? That was the second time he said it. 

* * *

 

Oh sweet Andraste, her throat wasn’t even on fire anymore. She was pretty sure that Bull was right about her nerves having been burnt after the second cup.

She needed to keep the conversation going, so that she had some time to prepare herself for the next cup. How did Bull do it? He didn’t look affected at all!

Oh Maker, she was slurring. She was officially in slurring territory. This was not good, she needed to find an excuse to not drink the last cup without losing Bull’s respect. 

* * *

 

If she didn’t know any better she’d think that Bull was trying to get her drunk. The way he side-eyed her when he handed her the third cup looked suspicious.

Well, no way around it. Let’s get it over with. 

* * *

 

Bad idea, baaaaad idea. Was it just her of was the room spinning? And why is the bard suddenly playing in slow-motion?

What was she saying? Best. Idea. Ever! She was the Inquisitor and the inquisitor never had bad ideas! Except when she tried on plaid weave, that was a definitive mistake.

“To whatever this is and the hangover it’s going to give me tomorrow!” she slurred, draping herself over Bull’s muscular arm. Maker, they were so haaaard. Not at all like the comfy pillow she had imagined.

She missed Cullen. She needed him, with his sooooft velvet-y mane.

“I need to- need to do business. With the commander. About stuff.” She tried to sound authoritative, but the effect was ruined when she had to grip one of Bull’s horns to keep her balance when she tried to stand up.

“Whoopsies,” she giggled, “I’m sorry about that!”

“That’s okay boss, sometimes you just gotta grab The Bull by the horns! I’m surprised it took you so long!” Bull said with a big grin. She thought she could hear Krem groan in the distance, but she wasn’t sure.

“You know the way to the commander’s office?” Bull asked her, more serious this time.

“Psssht, of course I do! You just follow the scent of awkwardness and uncomfortability!” and with those final words, Evelynn Trevelyan, leader of the inquisition and Mature adult staggered off to find her commander.


	2. Cullen

Cullen Rutherford was a workaholic. At least, that’s what Varric had told him once. And Josephine. And Dorian. And Cassandra.

Well, they had their opinion and he had his and they were all entitled to it.

The only reason he was still busy with paper work so late in the evening is because this is the only moment where he wouldn’t be disturbed. It was a blessing that there were so many volunteers for their cause, but Maker, the practical side of it was a nightmare.

Where to put the new recruits? How to gently tell an overeager sixteen year-old farm boy that being in the frontline may not be the best idea? Who was ready to command a squad of new volunteers?

With questions like these throughout the day, he never got around to doing the necessary paperwork, and it looked just sloppy piling around his desk. What would the inquisitor- No, what would Lynn think?

He couldn’t stop the tiny smile when he thought about her. Now that they were officially courting, she had told him in no uncertain terms that he must call her Lynn when they were in private.

Lynn with her copper skin and her freckles and her beautiful dark brown, doe-like eyes.

Lynn who never let anyone talk down to her, but still managed to be courteous when she told people off.

Lynn who- “Maker!”

His door had flown open with a bang which made Cullen’s heart leap to his throat.

“Who dares?” he threatened, standing up and searching for his sword.

“Lynn?” He looked at her incredulously. She looked like she could barely stand. With firm strides he walked towards her, catching her just as she was about to fall. What had happened to her?

“Sweet Andraste, talk to me! What happened?”

“Nothing happened, I just wanted to see you!” she giggled, while trying to stand still.

That was… not reassuring. Lynn did not giggle. He tried to look at her face and when she finally turned her head upwards he couldn’t contain the amused grin that spread over his face. Her eyes were glassy, her cheeks were red and she had the dumbest, most adorable smile on her face.

She wasn’t hurt, the Inquisitor was 100% completely shit-faced drunk!

“Okay Lynn, why did you want to see me?”

“I just wanted to be with you, you sexy lion man, I don’t need a reason for that!” she said, slightly muffled because she had buried her face in his chest, giving up on trying to stand by herself. Again she tilted her face up and looked at him in concentration. Cullen tried to look back in earnest, but he needed every ounce of self-control he possessed to not let his mirth show on his face.

“I want you!” she tried again, this time attacking the piece of fabric on top of his armour, trying to pull it over his head.

Cullen gently put his hands over hers. There was no way that he would take advantage of her in this state, but she needed to rest. Getting her to her own room, almost at the other side of Skyhold, without anyone noticing her was impossible as well. And knowing Lynn, she probably wouldn’t want anyone seeing her in this state.

The best thing to do was to let her sleep in his bed so that she could sneak into her own room next morning when everybody else was asleep.

That only left the question of how to get her to climb the stairs without her falling off.

Lynn, in the meantime, had freed her hands and had wandered off to his desk. Right now she was trying to make a hat out of his reports.

He stifled his laugh. She looked adorable, with her tongue poking out of her mouth, completely concentrated on her task.

“Come on Lynn, we are going to my bedroom. You need to sleep.” He told her, while gently taking the little hat out of her hands and back on his desk.

“Yeeeaaah we do, sleep is important!” she slurred, trying to look at him seductively, but only managing to look cross-eyed.

She staggered to the staircase, gripped it with both hands and took a deep breath.

“Lynn? Do you need help climbing the stairs?”

“No! I can climb a stair, just you look! The Inquisitor can do anything!” she took one step and then threw her hand in front of her eyes in imitation of a pirate on the lookout.

“You’re right Lynn, you can climb a stair, now the others, dear. One by one, like that. Good girl!” he encouraged her, while climbing up after her and making sure that she didn’t fall. Maker, this was the funniest thing ever.

After a few near death experiences they were finally in his bedroom. There, Lynn threw herself on the bed and patted the covers invitingly. “Why don’t you join me? Taaarsi- Taarsidat- No, wait. What was it again?”

“What was what?”

“It was something about sexual pleasure. Bull taught me but I forgot!” she looked as if she was about to cry. Cullen felt him face heat up in embarrassment. That blasted Qunari! He probably had something to do with Lynn’s current state as well.

“It’s okay Lynn, you can ask him tomorrow.” If you remember, he thought. Because there was no way in the Makers name that he would remind her.

She was starting to yawn he noticed, and her eyes were drooping. He quietly took off her boots and her belt and pulled the cover over her. “Goodnight my love, see you tomorrow.”

“Mhhmm, good night Cully-Wully,” he internally groaned, he was going to kill Varric for introducing that nickname. “Love you.”

He froze. “What did you just-“ but Lynn had already closed her eyes.

Smiling softly, he looked at her face. It looked so peaceful and free of worries. Not at all like the way she usually had to look.

He bended over and kissed her brow. “Love you too.” He breathed in her ear.  

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord... I don't know why I wrote this. I had an idea, I wanted to see if I could write it out and this is it.
> 
> I originally wanted to make it a oneshot, but I thought it worked better like this.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! If you have tips, if you see spelling errors or weird constructions please tell me. If you didn't like it, tell me why. I am still trying to improve my English and I know I have a long way to go, I welcome any and all help!


End file.
